Display devices such as televisions, computer monitors and gaming machines often have associated audio systems configured to deliver audio to a user to complement the images the user is being presented on the display device. For example, one or more speakers may be used to deliver the audio output to the user. In some cases, it is desirable to have the sound reach the user from multiple directions to give the user a better quality experience. Right and left speakers may be used, for example, positioned on either side of a user, so that the user experiences the sound from both directions. In cinemas and home theatres, surround sound systems may be used to deliver audio content from a plurality of directions, enabling particular sound effects to sound like they are coming from a particular direction with respect to the user. However, for certain arrangements, such as for gaming machines, having multiple speakers becomes logistically difficult due to the small space available, as there may not be enough space in or around the gaming machine to properly position the speakers.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.